Ever Waiting, Ever Vigilant
by deansbabygirl934
Summary: Ariel wait for Lucifer's cage to open. Rated m to be safe some mention of torture nothing to graphic.


_I own nothing but what you do not recognize._

_Ariel speaks to Lucifer._

__________________________________________________

_Ariel loved to dance and reek havoc loved the way her lord and lover would smile down on her. _

_Benevolent enough to give only her that smile that meant so much to others. _

_It was just as tender as it was all those eons ago. When they basked in the glory of their father. _

_It was said even then that her grace had been twisted that she was always meant to fall. Maybe that was true._

_ For when her lord fell to earth, she wailed making the walls of heaven shake with her grief. _

_S__he watched as he twisted that human made her want the darkness that built in her. _

_She was Lilith Lucifer's first creation. "See how she craves for it how our father thinks these humans" He spat. _

_"Are so precious. But they are nothing compared to us." She would have to agree with him. Humans were low on the food chain._

_ How their father ever wanted to create them was beyond her. Ariel was considered a radical in those days. She had not fallen not yet. _

_When they great battle was ready to be fought he came for her. His vessel was a tall man dark brown hair and eyes just as dark._

_ Hers was a slight woman blond hair flowing down her back. Dark eyes met green ones. "Ariel my love the time has come will you come with me?" He asks. _

_He lays his hand upon her cheek his thumb tenderly caressing her skin. "Of course darling my life is yours." That is how it was. _

_She laid her life in his hand willing to follow him anywhere. And she did she followed him into battle. At his side from the beginning to the end. _

_When he fell into hell, she was by his side. Her brothers had to hold her back as she watched them imprison her love._

_ Her screams making all that stood between her and her love quake. When Lucifer was chained in his cage, the door locked with 666 seals. _

_While Lilith was dispatched to some far off pit in the bowels of hell. She became his guard his only companion. And, there she stayed. _

_Where she bred the first of hells creatures. Hellhounds, dragons all of them born to do only the high ranking's bidding. _

_The first hellhound was her and her loves guard. Dagon stood there as faithfully as she did. Waiting for some sign from him. _

_While she sat and plotted and waited for her love to give her something. Then one day he did. It was nothing but a whisper barely audible._

_ She heard it nonetheless. She ran as fast as she could weaving through the racks. Loving the sound of countless souls scream for mercy. _

_All levels of demons plying their trade to them. Smiling as Alistair stood there blood soaked asking John's soul to give up. She ran some more looking for the right demon._

_ The one that her lord had asked for. Then she found him. It was his turn on the rack. To be whipped slashed and carved into. _

_The very princess herself was doing the job. "No Ariel he's mine today, tomorrow he's Akop and so on you know how it goes." Proserpine grinned. _

_The blood smeared on her face making her look even more gruesome than her twisted soul. "I have news and it is only for him." Ariel sneered._

_ Yellow eyes meet green. He knows Ariel thought to herself. Good then his job should go easier. She waited patiently for him to be let off the rack. _

_"Go Proserpine we have business that does not concern you." She said with an arrogant wave if her hand. "What is it what news do you have." She told him the plan._

_ Told him to go to the human world and do what he must to set things in motion. "What of Lilith there has been no word of where she is to be found." his head is lowered. _

_This one has respect this one knows his place. "You have been chosen Azazel for a reason now go and do your lords bidding." She watches him bow low and disappear. _

_When she was by her loves cage once again. She speaks to him. "My love your plan has been set in motion and soon you shall be free."_

_ Little did they know that it would be eons before that could happen. _

_Then the boy she and Azazel had watched and nurtured since his six-month birth date had died. Hope came in the form of his brother. _

_Who had sold his soul for his brother. Dean Winchester would be their key to getting young Samuel. _

_"We shall have such fun with this one my darling." she whispered to the cage._

_ "I shall have Alistair torture him. He has been looking for a protégée." a twisted smile played upon her lips._

_ Yes, this Dean will be fun to play with. Almost as much as his father. Azazel's plan to have John put on the rack had been useless. _

_She had lost track of how long that one had been down here. He never gave in. She wanted in on the torture for once. _

_Wanted to brag how his son would soon be torn apart by their hellhounds. Maybe even the one that laid by her feet._

_ Hmm yes. Dagon was her favorite pet. He would love to be set free to tear this human to shreds. She would do none of that though. _

_Their place was beside their lord. Ever waiting ever vigilant. Then the devils gate was open. _

_Thousands of demons were let loose on the world. All out for their own gain. Others out to do their lords bidding. _

_Just before the doors were closed, she sensed something. Lilith her mind whispered. _

_"She is free darling it is only a matter of time now. Azazel is dead but he is of no matter. And John was somehow set free." It was all going to happen soon. _

_One day they would walk the earth again. And her love shall be free to do as he wishes. She knew the moment that hell had received Deans soul._

_ And, relished in it. Every day for thirty years, she listened as he screamed. Screamed for his brother, his father, and this girl named Ryce. _

_And, a boy named J.B. Hmm this could be useful. "Alistair," She beckoned him. "Yes Ariel," He sneered. He never really liked her. He would do her bidding for now._

_ She sensed that his time in this plane of existence was short. "Please tell me that you are using the people he calls for." "Of course my lady." He nods to her. _

_Good, things were going as planned. Ruby was sent to gain Samuel's trust. And, she did just that. Only a few know of the plan. So, the rest will see her as a betrayer. _

_They will hunt her just as if she were one of them. When Ruby finally had him using his powers she and the others rejoiced. _

_Alistair and the other's cut deeper, burned more whipped harder. Making the souls, they tortured scream louder. _

_As if, their voice sung on the high heavens. We were able to drown out the voices of God's angels__._

_ As the voices of the damned reached it crescendo she joined her voice to theirs. She could feel heavens warriors shake. _

_They feared what went on down here. Soon we shall show them that the fallen and the damned shall rule the earth._

_ Just as Samuel was taking his first taste of demon blood his brother caved. The first lock glowed and opened. It has truly begun._

_ Alistair taught Dean everything he knew. She watched as he carved into his first soul. Timid he was but as time went on, he grew. _

_Became more confidant. He surpassed his mentor in skill. Too soon, it all came crashing down. _

_She felt the heavens shift knew that God had commanded that Dean be set free. That Winchester had gained his redemption. _

_Pity Dean would have made a wonderful general one day. The battle between heaven and hell raged on. Making the earth shake with the clash of their swords._

_ One angel dared to stray into her lord's chamber. "Uriel be gone from this place!" She sneered her sword raised high. _

_Protecting her love. "I am not here for that Ariel." He said with a raised eyebrow. "Then what do you want? Do you wish to be one of the fallen." he nodded__._

_ "I wish to lead the ones that do not wish Lucifer to be caged." this was more than she could have hoped for._

_ "Then go and rejoin our brothers and sisters. Do what you can for soon our lord shall be free." she says to him. _

_"The first seal has been broken then?" He asks. "Yes." She hissed. With that, he was gone. _

_"You have followers in heaven my love. We shall burn the world together." She says to his cage. _

_With each seal that was broken another lock was opened. With every lock opened, they rejoiced. _

_The screams of the damned gaining in strength. Murmur, Alistair, Proserpine and Samael gloried in their victim's blood and gore. _

_Twisting the souls until they barely recognizable. More souls were broken every day every year. Putting their minions to the millions._

_ "Those pathetic humans and angels do not stand a chance." She whispers to her love._

_ When the day came and the final seal was broken, all her waiting was rewarded. Lucifer was set free. And she gloried in his light and love. _


End file.
